kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Graduation Reluctance
is the twenty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Synopsis Miu and Shun are due to graduate- however, it seems like it might not be smooth sailing as previous Zodiarts return. Plot The cherry blossoms bloom as Gentaro and company see Miu daydreaming before Shun tries to ask her out to the prom and is turned down, as her mind is elsewhere. After being told what prom is, Gentaro realizes that it means Miu and Shun are leaving AGHS. Later, while trying to cheer Shun up, Gentaro finds Ritsuko Usaka, Tamae Sakuma, and Jin Nomoto all being harassed by the school newspaper club's reporter Yayoi Tokuda about their Zodiarts alter egos running amok, again, much to his amusement. The three reveal that they have nothing to do with the new string of attacks and walk off in a huff. After Miu's decrees Yuki to be their next president once she leaves, the Kamen Rider Club sees the Chameleon Zodiarts attack, before Kamen Rider Fourze intercepts her. He utilizes Elek States and the Pen Module to disable her cloaking, until Kamen Rider Meteor arrives to lend a hand. Once the Zodiarts is destroyed, neither the Switcher nor the Zodiarts Switch anywhere to be found. As Kamen Rider Meteor walks off, Yuki sees a strange mass of hair that she tries get a picture of, until it bursts into flames. The group then realizes that the Zodiarts' intent is to disrupt the prom. The next day, as Miu confronts Tamae about the Chameleon Zodiarts's reappearance, after getting no where with Jin, Gentaro tries to help Shun as he admits that he enjoyed being in the Kamen Rider Club because he made a difference and only wants to go the prom with Miu. Touched by Shun's feelings, Gentaro tries to have Miu reconsider him for the prom and tell him what is on her mind, until he is alerted that the Dragon Zodiarts attacking. Using Magnet States to take out the Dragon Zodiarts, Kamen Rider Fourze is shocked when his powers have no effect, until he manages to destroy him by slamming the NS Magnet Cannon into him. However, it turns out the Dragon Zodiarts is also a clump of hair as its owner reveals itself: the Coma Zodiarts. It creates a hair clone of the Altar Zodiarts, and Kamen Rider Fourze finds himself fighting her, the Coma Zodiarts, and the Cancer Zodiarts. With Shun nowhere to be found, JK is forced to help Fourze in the Powerdizer. By then, Shun arrives to try winning Miu's heart before she finally explodes by admitting that she wants to go to the prom with Gentaro as the Zodiarts are having the upper hand against Kamen Rider Fourze and the Powerdizer. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Elek, N Magnet **Cross - Pen **Triangle - N/A **Square - S Magnet *'States Used:' **Base States, Elek States, Magnet States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 2, . DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Graduation Reluctance, Perfect Round Dance, Transformation Rejected and Star Storm Comeback. DSTD08717-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 7, DVD cover BSTD08717-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢卒・業・後・髪｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢卒・業・後・髪｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze